Make the Most of it
Make the Most of it (рус. Пока не стал большим) - песню поют Гамбол и Дарвин. Текст песни Оба: В детстве мы себе позволим, Всё что только захотим, И не думай о заботах ты, Пока не стал большим! Гамбол: Прошвырнёмся по району, Посидим мы там и Оба: Тут Гамбол: Но люди нас боятся, И полицию Оба: Зовут. Ларри: Полиция! Гамбол: А нас никто не вяжет, Ничего мы Оба: Не стащили, Гамбол: И если спросят, Скажем Оба: Что мы мимо проходили. Гамбол: Даже без костюма, Оба: Мой прикид-атас, Гамбол: Я выгляжу отлично, Оба: И в профиль и в анфас. Луи: Молодой человек у вас ноги как у хромой собаки. Гамбол: Зануда сами вы... э-э-э... Если мне не подпевают, Я теряюсь и рыдаю... Оба: В детстве мы себе позволим, Всё что только захотим, И не думай о заботах ты, Пока не стал большим! Гамбол: Я могу поесть конфет, А потом леденец, Мама только скажет: Пухленький младенец! Пищу могу я поглощать, Как пылесос, Ведь я ещё ребёнок, Все что съем уходит в рост! Хорошооо... Дарвин: Кариес зубов, Тебя не мучает пока, Гамбол: А беда не велика, Будет новых два клыка! Дарвин: Мы хорошо живём, Игрушек полный дом, Подарков дарят столько, Оба: Что за год не разберём! Гамбол: Нам не нужно думать, Как свести концы с концами, На деревьях для нас булки, Оба: Вырастают сами! Гамбол: Ведь для ребенка жизнь - Сплошная радость, Пока ты не узнаешь, Оба: Что приходит старость! Оба: В детстве мы себе позволим, Всё что только захотим, И не думай о заботах ты, Пока не стал большим! Гамбол: Нет у нас работы, Но мы весело Оба: живём, Гамбол: Мы можем просидеть весь день, Оба: Не думать ни о чём! Оба: Нет у нас специальности, Но честно скажем вам, Это всё неважно, Мы не платим по счетам! Оба: Мы время убиваем, Просто от безделья, Бумажный Шарик: А который час? Оба: ЧАС ВЕСЕЛЬЯ!!! Хэнк: Мальчишка, ты что вытворяешь? Гамбол: У меня праздник, не нужно на работу. Хэнк: Ладно, оставайся здесь. Гамбол: А что? Ваши взрослые чувства оскорбляет вид нашей свободы? Хэнк: Нет, мальчик. Тебе придётся уйти, потому что... Гамбол: И круто заболеть, Когда ты малыш, Мама обнимает, И ты в школу не спешишь! Да, ты смотришь телевизор, Хоть целую неделю, Стоит кашлянуть, И тебя сразу пожалеют! Ричард: Как самочувствие? Гамбол: Кха-кха! Ричард: О-о-о-о... Гамбол: Иду по жизни словно, Шут гороховый, Наделал много глупостей, Но всё-равно не охаю! Оба: Оправданий мы не ищем, У нас есть воображение! Мы выкрутимся ловко, Из любого положения! Мечтаешь ты о многом, Пока ещё ребенок, Быть ниндзей-стоматологом, Или волшебником то же здорово! С кроко-зеброй мы сразимся, Ей отрубим сто голов, На любом финальном матче, Забьём в ворота сто голов! Гамбол: Посетим подводный замок, На хрустальном скакуне, Оба: Будем мы спасать русалок, От акул на самом дне! А потом пойдем в пираты, И угоним звездолёт, Полетим к динозаврам, Нас проглотит кашалот! И не гложет нас заботы, После школы кем работать? Нам незачем учиться, Будут роботы трудиться! Гамбол: Если я глаза закрою, Стану сразу я ковбоем, Дарвин: А у меня когда-нибудь, Вырастит большая... ГРУДЬ! Оба: В детстве мы себе позволим, Всё что только захотим, И не думай о заботах ты, Пока не стал больши-и-и-м! Гамбол: Кхем, ладно давай сначала. Оба: В детстве мы себе позволим, Всё что только захотим, И не думай о заботах ты, Пока не стал больши-и-и-м! Билли: Мама, что делают эти два не высоких человека? Фелисити: Полагаю, они делают вид, что по прежнему молоды и крутые. Текст английской песни Оба: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Гамбол: We go around the block and we loiter by the Оба: Mall! Гамбол: The people think we're thugs, so they give the Оба: Cops a call! Ларри: Police! Гамбол: We can get away with it cuz it's a Оба: Public space! Гамбол: Turns out we weren't loitering, Оба: Just standing in one place! Гамбол: I don't wear a suit or a Оба: Stupid tie! Гамбол: I dress with my eyes closed and Оба: I still look fly! Луи: It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. Гамбол: Yeah well you- And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry Оба: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Гамбол: I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby It's called baby fat, that's how my momma likes me I don't need to worry about the calories I ate 'Cuz I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate Too far Дарвин: Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? Гамбол: Who cares if these fall out, I've got new ones underneath! Дарвин: I'm getting tons of loot, 'cuz I look so cute Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute Гамбол: We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet We just throw things in the buggy Оба: That we like to eat 'Cuz when you're still a kid, everything is magic You don't know it yet Life can get pretty tragic Оба: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Гамбол: We don't have to worry, 'cuz we don't have jobs We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs Оба: We don't freak out about resumes or skills 'Cuz we don't have either, we got no bills We got all the time that we wanna kill Бумажный Шарик: What time is it? Оба: It's time to chill! Хэнк: What do you think you're doing? Гамбол: Just enjoying not having a job. Хэнк: Well, you can't stay here! Гамбол: Why? Because the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? Хэнк: No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because- Гамбол: When you're still a kid, being sick is cool Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough Ричард: Are you alright? Гамбол: Кашляет Ричард: Aww! Гамбол: It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy I do a lot of stupid things, 'cuz I find it funny Оба: We don't need an excuse, 'cuz we've got imagination We're using it right now to escape the situation Оба: Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things Like being a ninja dentist, or a wizard cop with wings We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystals Saving mermaids from shark people using golden laser pistols Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip Don't need to worry about our future plans for college Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge Гамбол: It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west Дарвин: And for me to keep hopin' that there's still a chance to grow a голос chest! Оба: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Гамбол: Come on, let's try that again. Оба: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Билли: Mother, what are those two short men doing? Фелисити: I believe they are pretending still be young and cool, dear. Категория:Песни